


I want to teach you a lesson in the worst kind of way

by completist



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Love/Hate, M/M, Post-Canon, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 20:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17588051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completist/pseuds/completist
Summary: Blanca looks across at Yut-lung and wonders who, between the two of them, will kill each other first."I've been meaning to ask," Yut-lung began, glancing at Blanca through his thick eyelashes. "How is the retired life treating you again so far?""I can say that the retired life has not treated me with such fine dinner." Blanca replies, looking Yut-lung in the eye as he brings a forkful of steak to his mouth; licking his lips afterwards and smirking as Yut-lung follows the movement. "Or such fine company while bathing in the pale cast of moonlight.""I did invite you for dinner plenty of times before but you only agreed to it now.""And I often wonder why." Blanca says. And as he looks across at Yut-lung, he wonders who, between the two of them, will kiss the other first tonight.





	I want to teach you a lesson in the worst kind of way

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a prompt from this [twitter thread](https://twitter.com/completist_/status/1089495518965682181)! pls feel free to leave a prompt there if u wish!
> 
> title is a lyric from Fall Out Boy's Just One Yesterday :")

Blanca looks across at Yut-lung and wonders who, between the two of them, will kill each other first.

He had known for a long time that the boy's trust in him will turn to—at the very least—hatred. Not so much as the one he feels against his brothers, and hatred is not the one he feels for Ash and Eiji, no. Blanca is glad that somehow he elicits this emotion from Yut-lung, the boy he left beneath the crumbling castle that is his heart.

And now, he is a man who sits across from him holding power Blanca had always known him to be capable of wielding.

Blanca looks across at Yut-lung and wonders who, between the two of them, will see the other's beauty drenched in blood.

"I've been meaning to ask," Yut-lung began, glancing at Blanca through his thick eyelashes. He's wearing nothing but a plain white cheongsam, the sides tied with ribbons that offers a small glimpse of the treasure it keeps, the pale expanse of his arms exposed, a v-line cut running from the collar _down down down_ his chest. "How is the retired life treating you again so far?"

"I can say that the retired life has not treated me with such fine dinner." Blanca replies, looking Yut-lung in the eye as he brings a forkful of steak to his mouth; licking his lips afterwards and smirking as Yut-lung follows the movement. "Or such fine company while bathing in the pale cast of moonlight."

Yut-lung smiles, "I did invite you for dinner plenty of times before but you only agreed to it now."

"And I often wonder why." Blanca says. And as he looks across at Yut-lung, he wonders who, between the two of them, will kiss the other first tonight.

 

 

 

The scratch of Yut-lung’s blunt nails down his back is a welcome reprieve from the chill of the night.

Blanca slams him against the door of the hotel room, earning an appreciative groan and a yank at his hair. Of course, _of course,_ they wouldn't bring each other to where they are staying in the Caribbean despite knowing exactly _where._ The semblance of normalcy, that this is nothing but two men enjoying each other's company well into the night is intoxicating—like the smell of the morning breeze from the sea, like the way Yut-lung tightens his legs around his waist, his moans rising into a crescendo as Blanca nips, and sucks, and _bite_ up from the dip between his collarbones to the beating of his pulse, to the dragon tattoo on the side of his neck.

His fingers graze the outline of Yut-lung's cock through his dress before undoing each ribbons on the sides, exposing more and more of that smooth, soft skin to his touch. Yut-lung holds him by his hair and forces him up, bringing their lips together in a harsh, bruising kiss, slipping his tongue into Blanca's mouth to coax a groan out of him.

The leaves of the tall trees outside rustles, another door slamming close down the hall to the right of their room and Blanca pulls back from the kiss with a hand on Yut-lung's neck, wondering if this is it, if this night will end here now. Their gazes locked, calculating as they hold each other's life within the cradle of their palms. But Blanca can't help but admire his beauty even more like this, the quiet danger lying just beneath the surface, even more pronounce now—years later. Yut-lung is every bit venomous like this: with his hair down his back, his lips bruised, his pupils blown yet his gaze is piercing — sure that he holds Blanca within arms reach, that he can do anything he wants and Blanca would follow.

Yut-lung is even more beautiful and dangerous now, as he licks his lips and grinds against Blanca; only to push him back with a hand on his chest, his nails digging crescents into his scarred skin, a glint of command in his eyes.

Slowly, Blanca lets him down on his feet and watches as Yut-lung moves away from him—stripping off of his clothes and shoes, his hair flowing like the night sky down his back as he saunters towards the bed, each movement exuding such confidence and sensuality even without the heat of his dark gaze nor the lethal hold of his hands. He crawls into the bed, stretches languidly, completely owning the beauty that the moonlight lends him.

Blanca can't help but look at him, naked and waiting on the bed, and wonders if this is what Yut-lung really intended for the night to go.

“Aren't you going to join me?” Yut-lung asks, reaching out to Blanca with his hand open; the other traversing the length of his torso, down, _down, down_ to his cock, the inside of his thigh, his finger slipping between the crevice of his ass, “Sergei.”

He lets his feet drag him next to the bed, keeping his eyes locked with Yut-lung as he removes his belt for him. Yut-lung smirks up at him, arching his back as he settles on his knees. Mentally noting all the loose and ruined buttons of his dress shirt, Blanca strips it off of him and welcomes the drag of Yut-lung's hand up his body—from the open fly of his pants, to his stomach and pecs, tracing his collarbones and jaw. Blanca shivers at the touch, thinking of the split second it will take for the touch to turn lethal; the anticipation coursing through his body mingling with his arousal. He can’t read all of Yut-lung before him, there are too many variables in the game and Blanca cannot focus to each and every one of them. Not when Yut-lung is mouthing on his dick like that, slipping his pants down his thighs as he licks the underside of his cock and takes him into his mouth.

It was absolutely exhilarating—

—that Yut-lung lets himself be dragged by his hair, lets his skin be marked by Blanca’s hands and lips, lets himself moan every time Blanca spanks him _hard_ just like he asks. It was absolutely exhilarating, the way Yut-lung guides Blanca’s hand to his throat as he eats him out, the way he arches his back as Blanca slowly fucks into him.

It was absolutely exhilarating, the way Yut-lung commands him to go faster and _harder,_ the way he shouts Blanca’s name only to cut off into a groan, into a whimper, the way he buries his face on the crook of Blanca’s neck to stifle his cries, to catch his breath.

Blanca groans as Yut-lung wounds his legs tighter in his waist, his pretty face twisted in pleasure that he screams into the night—muffled by Blanca’s hungry kiss. He guides Yut-lung’s hand in his and raises them above his head, thinking of the times _before,_ when Yut-lung was his to protect and not a threat he allows _too_ close to him.

Still, he can’t tell if this is how Yut-lung intended for the night to end, for his emotions to unfold—with Blanca above him, around him, _inside_ him; with every cry of Blanca’s name, every drag of his hand down Blanca’s back, every second he tightens around him, and with his hand tightly holding Blanca’s.

He can’t tell if this is how Yut-lung intended for the night to end, for this meeting to not end with poison coursing through their veins, but for the night to unfold with him moaning Blanca’s real name as they kiss, his cum drenching Blanca’s fingers, his words encouraging Blanca to come inside him. But if it is, then Blanca is absolutely surprised at the emotions he elicits out of him—even after all the years after that separates them.

Even more so that Yut-lung bothered to pursue him, after all that was said between them, and after all that Blanca did against him.

Blanca places another kiss into his hand.

“Will you kill me?” Yut-lung asks, his words reminiscent of their past.

“Of course not,” Blanca answers, placing a chaste kiss on his lips. “That’s not what you came all the way here to tell me."

**Author's Note:**

> can't believe these two managed 2 porn fics out of me already, lmao! it rlly be like that ig
> 
> hmu on [twitter](https://twitter.com/completist_) and [tumblr](http://queen---queer.tumblr.com/)


End file.
